Supernatural Lover
by crazycatt71
Summary: Fic based on the song E.T. by Katy Perry involving Jack & the Doctor having mind blowing sex. Graphic M/M sex


_"You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil, could you be an angel_

_Your touch is magnetizing_

_Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing"_

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lovers_

_Different DNA, they don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light"_

_"Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love, fill me with your poison_

_Take me. t-t-take me_

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial"_

_Jack walked into a room in the Tardis and stopped. The room was pitch black at first, but as Jack stained to see, a light began to glow, dimly at first, quickly getting brighter, until Jack could make out the Doctor, standing in the middle of the room. Jack just stared at the man he had been lusting after for months. The Doctor smiled and held out his hand. Jack didn't even think, he just reached out and took it, letting the Doctor pull him into the light. _

_The Doctor wrapped his arm's around Jack's waist and kissed him. Jack moaned against his mouth and clutched at his shirt. The Doctor's hands slid down to Jack's ass, squeezing it as he pulled Jack tight, letting Jack feel his hardness as he rubbed against him. Jack felt like he was floating as the Doctor began to undress him, kissing his way down Jack's chest as he unbuttoned his shirt. Jack cried out when the Doctor bit his nipple, then sucked on it. He moaned when the Doctor's hands undid his belt, then his fly. His trousers and briefs disappeared. The Doctor sank to his knees, taking Jack's cock in one hand, cupping his balls with the other. Jack whimpered as the Doctor parted his lips to let his cock slide down his throat. He looked down, seeing his skin glow where the Doctor had touched him. His mind spun at the sight of the Doctor's mouth around his cock. He tangled his fingers in the Doctor's dark hair and began to thrust is hips, sliding his cock past the lips that greedily sucked on it. The Doctor gently squeezed Jack's balls with one hand, while he slid a finger of the other along his perineum, then brushed it along his ass hole. Jack gasped as two slender fingers pushed past that tight ring of muscle and began to stretch him. One tiny brain cell noted that they were already lubed, the rest of his brain got lost in the sensational pleasures being lavished on his lower body. The Doctor caressed his prostate and Jack saw stars. He could feel the pressure building, he was so close to the edge. He tried to pull back, but the Doctor let go of his balls and wrapped his arm around Jack's waist, holding him in place as he sucked harder and continued to stroke Jack's prostate until Jack let out a cry that was almost a sob and came, his hips shaking as his cum shot down the Doctor's throat. The Doctor let go of Jack's cock and gently lowered Jack down beside him, pushing him on to his back. Jack grinned when he realized the Doctor was naked. He reached out to touched the lean, muscled, pale body as the Doctor leaned down to kiss him. Jack felt the Doctor's hard on press against his thigh and spread his legs, reaching down line the Doctor's cock up with his hole. The Doctor took his face in his hands and stared into his eyes. Jack felt himself fall into all of time and space as the Doctor's eyes went black and he pushed into Jack. Jack could hear the stars singing, he could see the rainbow comet trails shooting past him, around him, and through him as the Doctor thrust into him. They were floating through space, spinning and turning. Jack clung to the Doctor, arching his back to meet the Doctor's thrusts, crying out when the Doctor grabbed his cock and began to stroke it in time to his thrusts. The Doctor hungrily mashed their lips together, consuming Jack through the kiss, making colors dancing in front of his eyes. Jack heard his own cries, saw them bounce off his skin and swirl around as he arced up, his cock erupting cum over the Doctor's fist. _

_"You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers, stun e with your laser_

_Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

_You're from a whole different world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to let go, lead me to the light_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love, fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me. wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial"_

_As soon as Jack had finished coming, the Doctor pulled out of him, turned him over, and shoved back into him. Jack groaned as the Doctor pulled him up, so his back was against his chest and began to pound into him. Jack felt like he was burning, where ever the Doctor touched him, his chest where it rubbed his back, his hands, one holding his hip, the other where it pinched his nipple, his mouth, hot on on his neck, and his cock as it slid in and out of him. Jack could hear colors, violent reds, solar oranges, and bright yellows flashed around him, through him, as he felt a high pitched sonic whine dance on his skin, and saw his cries of pleasure fly from his mouth. _

_"There is this transcendental, on another level_

_Boy you're lucky star_

_I wanna walk on our wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I risk it all_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love, fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, your're an alien, your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial"_

_The Doctor ran his tongue along the curve of Jack's ear._

_"Come with me, Jack." he whispered, the whisper turning to a shout, then a scream as it bounced off their skin and flew around them Jack moaned, as he grabbed his own cock and pulled, matching the Doctor's frantic pace. Jack could feel the Doctor's body vibrate, sending sonic pulses through both of them_

_"Jack. " the Doctor whispered, his voice dancing along Jack's skin, "Now, Jack, come with me, Now!"_

_Jack felt like he was burning alive in a volcanic eruption as the Doctor's cries of pleasure filled his head, while his cum filled him like hot lava, his own seed spilling over his hand as his mind exploded and he shattered into millions of pieces. _

_"Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial"_

_Jack slowly came back to reality, the pieces fitting together until he was aware of the Doctor's hand gently stroking his back, grounding him._

_"Go to sleep now." the Doctor told him gathering him into his arms._

_Jack drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face, visions of the stars in his head._


End file.
